Disturbia
by GirlyGirl4life
Summary: Troy Bolton experiences something horrible in his life. Now he is under house arrest. He meets a girl who might help him solve a crime that is going on right next door.
1. One of the worst days of my life

Okay...this is my first story. It is called Disturbia. It has the High School Musical characters but based on the movie Disturbia. I will put on the next chapter after 5 reviews. So if you like it or don't like it tell me. Thanks and enjoy.

Disturbia

Hi, my name is Troy Bolton and this is my story. About 1 year my dad and I went fishing in this stream. It turned out to be one of the worst days of my life. Enough with me talking see for yourself. (**Not really but you will see what I mean in a sec**)

"Dad. I can't do this." Said Troy trying to fish.

"Don't worry you will get it…just take you time. You know I really appreciate you spending time with your old man instead of with your friends"

"Dad you didn't force me to come, anyway we get to have our father-son bonding time"

"Yeah…so what's new?"

"Well…you promise to not to tell mom."

"Of course"

"Well I met this girl, and I got her pregnant."

"O...really?" Jack said sarcastically

"Yeah…really."

"Is she cute?"

"Yeah…gorgeous, so anyway I gotta go visit her in Reno, I'll probably have to use mom's car to get there."

"You are such a smart ass" said Jack while laughing.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsm

"No….mom I am dead serious, every fish that was in the stream is now in the trunk." Troy said to his mother on the phone.

"Uh huh…sure, you're not just stopping at the store like last time?" She asked.

"No…mom I'm serious" suddenly the car from behind them speeds up in front of him. "asshole…"he said.

"Hey."

"Sorry not you mom."

Then the car that was in front of them moves out of the way so Troy hits the car that was sitting in front of them and the car flips over.

In the flipped over car it shows Troy and Jack in there seat. Troy looks up and see's his dad. Troy's eye goes wide and says:

"Dad..." Jack looks behind him then at Troy.

"Troy" Then boom the car that they hit hits them. After sliding a few feet the car comes to a stop. Troy manages to get out of the car with only cuts, bruises, and a hurt leg. He limps over to the other side of the car where his dad is. He bends down and says:

"Dad…." When Troy looks in the car he sees his dad dead. He walks away very sad and scared.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmshsmshsmshsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

how was it?


	2. Spanish Bash

**One Year Later**

There were students sitting in a Spanish class. At the front of the class was Chad Danforth. This was Troy's Best Friend. He has a huge curly afro. He is African American, and has the worst timing ever. Okay, the reason he is at the front of the class was because he had to speak Spanish and tell everyone what he was going to do over summer vacation and while saying it he is using "kiss ass" as a joke. When he was done the teacher stood up and said good job** (in a Spanish way and he said something about "kiss ass" too), **next was TroyBolton.

"Troy"

No response.

"Troy" the teacher said again.

No response

This time the teacher threw an eraser at him and he woke up.

"Welcome back Mr. Bolton. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Asked Troy sleepy.

"Your speech" the teacher said obvious, then waited for Troy.

"Do you want me to stand up?" Troy asked? 

"Yes" the teacher said.

Troy started to try and speak Spanish but didn't work. The teacher corrected him.

"Do you know what you are saying?" Mr. Gomez asked.

"No…I didn't get that far in the book."

"Did you study?"

"I guess not." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"You guess. What have you done to make you pass this class?" Troy shrugged his shoulders. "What would your father think?"

That comment made Troy very mad. He got up and started punching his teacher left and right saying "Shut up you son of a bitch." Chad was in back of Troy trying to stop him. Everyone in the class was watching Troy punch his teacher. Even Sharpay, his girlfriend. Troy was still beating his teacher and then everything went black.

**Two Days Later **

Troy, Troy's Mother Martha, Troy's lawyer, Mr. Gomez, Mr. Gomez lawyer, the judge, and other people were in this courtroom. The judge started to speak.

"You know Mr. Bolton I could send you to jail; you are 3 months shy of 18." He paused for awhile then looked at Mr. Gomez with his beaten up face and then said. "Look losing a parent isn't easy, that is why I am sensing you to 3 months house arrest. I just did you a favor. Don't push it." 

The judge slams his hammer (whatever it is called) on his desk and the deal is done. This is where I leave off. I am under house arrest for the 3 months of summer. No one knew what is going to happen but oh were they going to find out.


	3. Alarm

_**Two Days Later **_

_Troy, Troy's Mother Martha, Troy's lawyer, Mr. Gomez, Mr. Gomez lawyer, the judge, and other people were in this courtroom. The judge started to speak._

"_You know Mr. Bolton I could send you to jail; you are 3 months shy of 18." He paused for awhile then looked at Mr. Gomez with his beaten up face and then said. "Look losing a parent isn't easy, that is why I am sensing you to 3 months house arrest. I just did you a favor. Don't push it."  
_

_The judge slams his hammer (whatever it is called) on his desk and the deal is done. This is where I leave off. I am under house arrest for the 3 months of summer. No one knew what is going to happen but oh were they going to find out. _

TGTGTGTGTGTTGTTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

At Troy's House

Troy was sitting on his kitchen counter while the police officer was putting on his alarm system on his ankle.

"Alright…you are all set to go no where." The police officer said.

"It's big enough" Troy said with sarcasm while getting of the counter.

"Alright…there is a 100 meter distance from this." The officer said pointing to the box that the alarm was hooked too. "Green means you are in the safe zone, if it goes red you have 10 seconds to get out of there or else."

"Or else what, the execution squad comes." Troy said joking

"And they don't bring glasses." She said seriously. "Are you all ready to pay the fine?"

"No." Troy's mother said.

"It's 12 dollars a day; I expect all major credit cards."

"Well my purse is over here." His mom said.

Troy looked over and saw the officer that was there walk over to him.

"Officer." Troy said plainly. Then he looked at his name tag.

"Gutierrez?"**(The teachers name was Gutierrez not Gomez. Sorry about that.)**

"The Spanish teacher you hit was my cousin." He said trying to scare the kid.

The detective came back into the room.

"Alright…that thing is waterproof. So don't try and putting your foot in a bucket and hop across the line, it won't work and it you'll look stupid. I suggest you do something constructive. I see people go crazy after awhile even after one day. Good luck." Then the detective and officer left.

How was it? Please review.

Thanks

Love Gaby


	4. AN

This is not a chapter but read it anyway

I have a few ideas for new stories. Read and see which one I should do. Okay?

First One:

Night Lights

Troy and Gabriella haven't seen each other in 4 years. They broke up right before college. Troy goes to school for business and basketball. Gabriella goes to school for music, mostly singing. Troy got a deal with the NY Knicks. While Gabriella didn't get a record deal. Gabriella works at this club in NYC and bartends and sings some nights. What if they once again? What will happen?

That's one story here is another one.

Second One:

Bring it:

Troy and Gabriella never met. Gabriella has a twin brother named Eric. Eric gets transferred to East High boarding school from West High boarding school. Gabriella's parents think that if Eric moves so does Gabriella. She gets real mad because she leaves her friends and her team. But what if she meets a guy that might be worth it (Sorta like She's the Man)

Please tell me which one I should do.

Thanks

I will tell you in three days. Hopefully.


	5. AN Again

Most votes were for Night Lights. So I hope you like it. And thanks for voting.

Love,

Gaby


	6. Break up and Bored

"Alright…that thing is waterproof. So don't try and putting your foot in a bucket and hop across the line, it won't work and it you'll look stupid. I suggest you do something constructive. I see people go crazy after awhile even after one day. Good luck." Then the detective and officer left.

The Next Day

Troy woke up the next day after getting his alarm. He got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was wondering what to do. Then he hears his doorbell ring. He walks to the door to see his girlfriend Sharpay at the door.

"Hey…Sharpay." He leans in to kiss her lips but she turns her head so that he only kissed her cheek.

"Um…Hey." She said uncomfortably. "Listen, we need to talk."

"I know…because I am under house arrest I take you out be we can still hang out here. You know." He said hopefully.

"No…we can't. I can't have a boyfriend that can't even take me out. I'm sorry Troy but we are through." She said in a not so caring way.

"But Sharpay, we had a great time together. Please."

"Sorry." And with that she left.

Troy was so speechless. He thought he loved her and she loved but I guess not. He knew in a way that Sharpay was right but it still hurts. If knew he would get over her so he sorta brushed it off. He got bored do he turned on the TV and started to watch it. Then he got bored and started to play his Xbox and was on the phone talking to his friends telling them what to do in the game. When he was about to shoot someone it went to menu. It was blocked. He was piss. Then he went on itunes and his account was deleted. Troy was so bored he did not what to do. He called his best friend Chad who was in Hawaii. He missed the outside world. I Troy really could think of what was he going to do all summer long.

I know it's a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I promise.


	7. New Girl, New Trouble

Chapter 5

New Girl, New Trouble

_Troy was so speechless. He thought he loved her and she loved but I guess not. He knew in a way that Sharpay was right but it still hurts. If knew he would get over her so he sorta brushed it off. He got bored do he turned on the TV and started to watch it. Then he got bored and started to play his Xbox and was on the phone talking to his friends telling them what to do in the game. When he was about to shoot someone it went to menu. It was blocked. He was piss. Then he went on itunes and his account was deleted. Troy was so bored he did not what to do. He called his best friend Chad who was in Hawaii. He missed the outside world. I Troy really could think of what was he going to do all summer long._

The Next Day

Troy was lying on his bed reading a magazine then got bored and threw it on the ground. He turned on the TV and watched girls in bikinis. Then his mom came in the room and he quickly turned the channel to the news.

"Watching more trash tv?" His mom asked obliviously.

"Nope…just watching the news." He said in a bored tone. "You got rid of my Xbox."

"iTunes too." She said picking up Troy's clothes that are on the floor. "Do you what else I am getting rid of…maid service. I would like you to clean your room."

"Yeah…let me check my schedule." Troy said watching TV. Mrs. Bolton walked over to the TV and unplugged it. "Aren't you being a little over dramatic? You don't think I am going to get up and plug it back in.

"Dramatic?" She walks over and picks up succors. She walks over to the TV and cuts the cord. "Now that's dramatic. Pick up your room."

Troy got out of bed and went and started cleaning. He did the laundry, cleaned the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and dining room. While he was in the kitchen, he heard trucks outside. He goes to the window and sees moving trucks. He saw an older man and woman. Then he sees a beautiful girl. She has long brown hair, tan skin, and a nice body. She has a box in her hands and goes into the house. Troy thinks she is very beautiful. He goes upstairs and goes into his dad's office. He looks around feeling sad. Then he goes to the window and pushes the blind down. He sees that girl that he saw outside she was taking her shirt off. He knew he shouldn't be looking and puts and blind down and looks down at his feet thinking. '_I know I shouldn't look' _Then a couple of seconds later he moves the blind and watches the girl take off her bra. She grabs a towel and leaves the room. He smiled and thought that this summer must not be bad at all. He was still thinking when he heard the doorbell ring. He goes downstairs and open's the door.

"Yeah?" He asked. No one was there. He looks down and sees a bag on fire. "Oh shit." He said and stepped on it to put it out. And in the bag is shit. He hears little kids laughing. He looks up and sees his neighbors on there bikes.

"You think that's funny." Troy said very mad.

"Yeah…what are you going to do about it?" They said mocking him.

"I'm going to kick your little asses." He said started running after them. Troy runs as fast as he can chase them and the little boys are biking faster.

"I thought he couldn't leave."

With that comment Troy remembers and runs and fast as he can .back to his house and tries to get green. "Come on, come on" he says trying to back to green. His new neighbors are watching him strangely. When he gets back to green he screams "Yes."

"Are you okay son." The old man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm green." He said out of breathe. A couple of seconds later he hears sirens and the police officer come up the driver.

"No, officer I didn't mean to run. But those kids put shit in the bag and lit it on fire."

"Yeah yeah yeah…get on the ground…"

"But officer…" He pushes him to the ground. Troy looks really sad and sees that new girl looking at him. '_Great…now she thinks I am trouble._'

How was it? It's not that long but not that short. Please review and check out my new story I think I would like to start. "Bring it"

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Disturbia.


	8. Mystery Girl

"_Are you okay son." The old man asked. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine, I'm green." He said out of breathe. A couple of seconds later he hears sirens and the police officer come up the driver. _

"_No, officer I didn't mean to run. But those kids put shit in the bag and lit it on fire."_

"_Yeah yeah yeah…get on the ground…"_

"_But officer…" He pushes him to the ground. Troy looks really sad and sees that new girl looking at him. 'Great…now she thinks I am trouble.'_

Chapter 6

Mystery Girl

Troy called the detective and was complaining on how the officer is related to his teacher. The detective can't do anything. So he goes outside with string.

Outside he walks until the light turned red, then put something down. He put string around it and did that to the rest of the yard. He walks back in his house after a hard works day. He goes back into his dad's office and looks to see if that girl is in there. When he does not see her he sees binoculars. He picks them up and thinks they might come in handy.

The next morning Troy wakes up and hears the doorbell ring. He grabs a bat in case it is the boys. He opens the door to find Chad.

"Chad! It's good to see you man."

"Yeah…" Chad walks into Troy's house.

"Now the grand tour, it's reality without the TV." Troy walks over to the window.

"You see Mrs. Betty Big Bangs over there." Pointing to the lady. "Yeah…her and Mrs. Smith (forgot the name) leave everyday to go play tennis. She waves to the maid. And there's there dog."

"Very interesting," Chad said bored.

"Wait we are not done yet….the husband comes home. And look there second floor." Hands Chad the binoculars and points to the second floor. And what you see is the husband making out with the maid.

"Wow…" is all Chad can say.

"Yeah follow me." Troy and Chad walk into his room. Chad looks around and sees how messy his room is. Then Chad sees Twinkies.

"Oh my god, you've made the tower of Twinkie! Is that in a stalker's handbook somewhere?" Chad said sarcastically.

"Ok there's Mr. Turner." Shows him cutting the grass. "Yeah...really don't have anything on him yet, but he does cut his grass twice a day."

"Oh...there's the little trouble makers." Troy said in a disgust tone.

"Oh the ding dong ditches. Anything planed on them yet?" Chad asked

"Nope, still thinking." Troy says. Then he leads Troy out of his room and into his dad's office. Chad looks around at the office of the man that used to be like his father. Then Chad hears a splash.

"What was that?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"The best stop of the tour." He shows him the girl he saw. She was now swimming in her pool.

"Wow dude, she is hot. What's her name?"

"I don't know." He said in a sad way and putting his on the window. He really wanted to know her.

How was it? I know it is a little short but it has interesting things. Please Review and I am sorry for not updating lately. I have been busy and writers block. And please review "**Bring It**" I need 6 more reviews then I can start the story. Also check out my other stories. Thanks. And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Also I won't update until I have 5 more reviews. lol.


	9. Gabriella

"What was that?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"The best stop of the tour." He shows him the girl he saw. She was now swimming in her pool.

"Wow dude, she is hot. What's her name?"

"I don't know." He said in a sad way and putting his on the window. He really wanted to know her.

Chapter 7

"Gabriella"

The next day Troy woke up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and made some breakfast. All night he was thinking about that girl and how pretty she was. You don't know how much he wanted to know more about her. She had some sort of effect on him, and he was scared of that. He doesn't want to get hurt like Sharpay did to him.

After making breakfast Troy looked out the window and saw the mystery girl leave in her car. Troy wanted to meet her so much.

He runs back upstairs and takes a shower. He changes into a pair of light jeans, a white t-shirt with writing on it, and some sneakers. He walks back downstairs and goes on the front porch. He sits on his swing and thinks. He is thinking on how to meet her.

30 minutes later:

Troy is still sitting on his porch when he sees that girl in her ride down the street and into her driveway. Troy sprints into the yard. Making sure he doesn't cross the boundary he made, he leans into the bush and tries to get the mail.

The mystery girl next door sees a boy struggling to get the mail. She walks next door to the mystery boy. (To her)

"You need some help?" she asked.

"No, no I'm good." After Troy says that he falls into the bush and gets back up.

"Oh, really." She walks over to the mailbox and grabs the mail. She walks away from the bush and walks near the driveway where she can personally see him.

Troy gets out of the bush and walks were the girl is.

"I'm Troy." Troy says casually.

The girl nods her head. She hands him the mail.

"Thanks." He said kindly. "So how's your move going?" trying to start a conversation.

"Still going." She said plainly.

"Where you from?"

"The city." She said starting to walk.

"The city...why did you move?" Troy asked.

"So my mom could keep my dad on a shorter leash. The city had its temptations. But she still cries more than ever and my dad still doesn't care." Troy nods to her response.

Then the girl's mom comes out.

"Sweetie, came you come here please." She said, and then goes back to talking to someone on the phone. 

"And that's my mom. She is always kind and says please but she has that tone don't you noticed." She said annoyed at her mom.

"Yeah…I know the tone. Troy said. "I guess I will see you later. Bye…"

"Gabriella." She said smiling and walking away.

"Gabriella…." He said in a whisper to himself.

Troy walks back inside with a huge smile on his face.

Later that night:

In the Bolton house the TV was going on. Troy's mother was sleeping on the couch and Troy was in the chair watching the news. Then his phone starts going off. He looks at it and gets up.

Troy walks upstairs and goes into his dad's office with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. He sits in the chair and looks at the next door neighbor.

"Started without me?" Troy is looking at Gabriella doing her yoga through his binoculars. Gabriella does yoga every night in her room, her a sports bra. To Troy's advantage.

Gabriella stops stretching and looks over at his house. Troy gets nervous that she can see him. He looks around the room to see if there is too much light.

"You can't see me…it's to dark in here." His said getting really nervous.

Gabriella shakes her head and turns around and finishes stretching. Troy is thankful that he didn't get caught. Troy still watches her and falls asleep.

Two hours later Troy wakes up and looks at the house to see her lights off. He gets up and goes to his room. While in his room he sees his neighbor Mr. Turner. He sees him come home with a car with a dent in it.

On the news it said something about this car and a missing girl was last seen in it. Troy watches intently then……..A hand comes behind Troy and touches him.

"Ahh" Troy screamed

"Ahh" Troy's mother said after Troy scared her from his scream.

"I'm sorry. I came up here to say goodnight." She said in a soft tone.

"God, don't scare me like that. What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack." Troy said shaky and joking at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but good night sweetie." Her mom said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He said kissing her on the cheek to. "Jesus Mom." He said still a little shaky. Troy waits till his mom leaves the room and grabs the binoculars and turns to look at Mr. Turner's house again. His car was in the garage already. He sighed at went to bed after long interesting day.

Wow….this was my longest chapter. Well please review and I won't update till I have **10 **reviews and each time it will go up a little more.

I still need 5 more reviews to start writing "**Bring It**". If you want to read it, I need those reviews. lol

Love, Gaby

(GirlyGirl4life)


End file.
